Don't Stand So Close to Me
by Lady Ice214
Summary: A modern songfic. One of my dad's favourite songs, glee did a vesion of it to i think, Anyway, hope you like it.


**A/N: My first song fic. Please review. I heard my dad listening to this song and it instantly reminded me of Daine and Numair. It's modern because otherwise some of it doesn't make sense. Hope you like it.**

**P.S. My last fic was a one-shot, Just a play on the character's emotions. There won't be another chapter, but I will write more Daine and Numair. **

Song: Don't Stand So Close To Me

Artist: Sting

_Young teacher, the subject  
Of schoolgirl fantasy__  
_Daine Sarrasri looked up from her locker as she heard the loud buzz of voices in the hall change. Instead of the usual noise of talking she heard the quiet buzz of lots of girls whispering. She looked down the hall to see the English teacher, Professor Numair Samalin walking to his classroom, completely oblivious to the whispers around him. He was good looking and Daine had had a crush on him since grade 9. Now that she was in Grade 12 and graduating that crush had progressed a little further. She had gone out with other guys but none of them were right for her. She couldn't help feeling that he was her one and only.

_She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be_

That night she lay in bed wishing he was there, lying next to her. Picturing him there made the hurt of knowing he thought of her only as the top student only lessen slightly. Trying to not think about him or his single standards she turned over and tried to drift of into sleep.

It took her forever to finally fall asleep but when she did her dreams were haunted by him. He was there, calling for her, reaching for her through a thick, red fog, and yet she couldn't get to him. She was exhausted beyond belief before she finally broke into a clearing to see him with his shirt half off making out with a very scantily clad woman. As she fell to the ground panting they broke apart panting. The woman smiled down at her, "Who's this child?" Numair hardly glanced at her "Oh, just some student from my English class" He then buried his face in her neck and began kissing there. "Well, I think she's got a crush on you" the woman said looking down on Daine with a smug smirk on her face. "Hmm?" Numair replied not really listening any more as he was finding to much to do in the woman's neck. The woman moaned and brought Numair's lips back up to occupy hers. Through all this Daine couldn't move.

She woke up panting. Glancing over at the clock she groaned, 3:00am, another nights sleep ruined by Numair Samalin.

___Inside her there's longing_

At school the next day her best friend Miri nudged her awake when she almost fell asleep on top of her sandwich again. "Another dream?" she asked. At Daine's answering nod she sighed "You've got to get it through your head girl, he doesn't like you and never will."

"Well it's not like I purposely fall for him now is it. You know how hard I try to get rid of this... this obsession." On that note Daine stood and stormed out of the cafeteria.

___This girl's an open page_

Daine was unhappy that she'd argued with Miri, she'd been her friend since she'd enrolled but she just wished that Miri would stop blaming her. Trying to distract herself she looked at her schedule for her next class and inwardly groaned, As if the day could get any worse. Her next class was English with Professor Numair. She gathered her books and walked down the Hall.

Daine hated herself for the thrill she got out of seeing Numair sitting at his desk. Try as she might she just couldn't stop looking at him, thinking about him. She willed her feet to go to her desk but they had minds of their own. They dragged her protesting body towards Numair's desk.

"Good Afternoon Nu-Professor" O god, had she just almost called him Numair? He looked up, and upon recognising her, started to look uncomfortable.

"Um, good afternoon. Uh excellent paper you put in on the study of Shakespeare's 'Taming of the shrew'. You had un excellent perspective."

"Thank you Professor. I'm glad you like it." Daine said quickly, happy for something normal to talk about. She nodded goodbye and turned towards her desk, feeling his eyes on her back. God she must be so obvious.

___Book marking - she's so close now  
This girl is half his age__  
_Numair glanced up off his page to see Daine in the desk in front of him. She was so close, so beautiful. She was bent over her notebook writing something. She didn't seem to be doing research on the project he'd assigned the class. He didn't care. Looking at the curve of her neck, the smooth clean strokes with which her pencil worked. It made him want to jump up, grab her and kiss her senseless- no he shouldn't be thinking like that. It was inappropriate. After all, she was what, half his age?

___Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me_

As each of the students filled to the front of the room to hand in a sheet of homework, Numair slowly got more and more tense. Daine was steadily moving closer and closer to the front of the line. She lingered at the box just a tiny bit longer than everyone else, but Numair noticed. Her smell, a sort of outdoors smell that lingered even after a day at school, drifted towards him. He wished she wouldn't stand so close to him.

A/N: Did you like it? I won't Know if you don't review. So hit the nice little button down below and type in what you think, be honest. Wait, on second thought, be honest, but please be nice.

P.S.: The next chapter will be up soon, but not if I don't get any reviews.


End file.
